


Addicted To You.

by smokeynights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barbecue, Cora is sick of couples, Damn hormonal teens, Erica and Boyd are very much alive, Erica is a shit stirrer, Kissing, M/M, Pack Bonding, Rebuilt Hale House, Same with Allison and Aiden, set after 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Summer and what better way to celebrate the Hale house finally being rebuilt than a pack barbeque?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted To You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Basically I was having Steter feels when I thought this up and my friend Laura (deantargaryan) demanded that I write it so here is the outcome. Title is from the song Addicted To You by Avicii. I hope this isn't too terrible but it is my first fic on here so I make no promises.
> 
> Enjoy!

Summer, or as Stiles liked to call it, three months of being able to fight monsters without having to write a four page essay on Shakespeare, or do a chemistry project, or listen to coach grumble about Greenberg while ordering the lacrosse team to run another lap of the pitch. It's not like Stiles spent his summer going to beach parties and getting drunk and basically being a normal teenager beause his life was so far from normal. I mean, he spent three months fighting monsters with a pack of werewolves, a kitsune, a hunter and a banshee. Last time he checked, that wasn't considered very normal. Or real.

But after a particularly long Summer filled with a shit ton of mythical creatures that weren't meant to exist but did anyway because fuck the world, Derek and Peter had the brilliant idea of spending the last month and a half trying to rebuild the Hale house. As if they weren't busy enough. Everyone agreed nonetheless and the very last piece of furniture was brought inside by Scott. Now there was only two weeks left of Summer and all Stiles wanted to do was sleep but, apparently, that wasn't going to happen. Erica had somehow roped Stiles into going to the barbeque that was being held the day after in the new backyard of the Hale house to appreciate their work. He wasn't quite sure how she talked him into going but Erica was incredibly persuasive when she wanted to be.

"Stiles, man, thank god you came," Scott mumbled into his ear as he gave his best friend a bro hug.

"I'm not that bitter, McCall. I'm just sick of all these lovesick puppies. Literally, they're all puppies," Cora fired with a wicked grin and she and Stiles high fived because he couldn't have said it any better.

"Excuse you," Kira said with a grin as she gave Stiles a quick hug. "I am not a puppy, I am a classy fox."

"Do you want me to sing the song? Because I will." Cora threatened.

"Please don't sing the song."

"Dog goes woof," Stiles started with a grin. "Cat goes meo- _ow_!" He pouted and rubbed the spot on his arm that Kira punched. She smiled innocently at him as Scott finally cracked up laughing and ended up sounding strangely like a hyena.

"I think you broke Scott," Erica spoke, raising an eyebrow at the boy who was leaning against Kira for balance and clutching his stomach. She tore her eyes away from him and gave Stile a quick peck on the cheek. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come."

"She had already started planning ways to drag you out of your house. There was only one that didn't involve her injuring you," Boyd grinned, tugging Erica closer to him with the hand that was resting on her hip. She turned her face and looked up at him with a grin and Stiles wanted to throw up right then and there because they were so in love sometimes it was nauseating.

"If Erica ever thought of a plan that didn't involve anyone getting killed or seriously injured I would worry for her health," stated Isaac, appearing behind Stiles with an arm slung over Allison's shoulders. Stiles turned around and grinned at them both, then kissed Allison's cheek in greeting when she leaned over and gave him a bear hug.

"It wouldn't be Erica if she ever thought of an actual safe plan, it would be some imposter trying to not get us killed for once," Ethan sassed from the back porch, where he was sitting down on the top step with Aiden and Lydia. Lydia, who had been whispering something into Aiden's ear, burst out laughing with a snort and then covered her mouth with her hand as she turned bright red from embarrassment. Stiles quirked an eyebrow in her direction. _That's certainly new.._

"Hey, Sourwolf!" Stiles called immediately after Derek opened the back door and walked out onto the porch, stepping over the twins and Lydia and walking down the wooden stairs with atleast four packets of four burger buns in his hands. He looked at the awkward and lanky teenager over his shoulder once he reached the barbeque, raising his eyebrows in a way the pack had learnt a long time ago meant "what?" because apparently Derek was too focused on cooking the food to actually speak and acknowledge the pack of teens. Well, atleast Stiles was pretty sure they wouldn't get food poisoning.

"How long 'till the food's done?" Scott continued, giving the man his best puppy dog look that Stiles could proudly say didn't affect him anymore. Sometimes Melissa couldn't even resist that look, so he considered it an accomplishment. Derek shrugged nonchalantly and turned back to the food before him. Well then.

"Great answer."

"It'll be ready when it's ready."

"Guess then, we're all hungry."

Derek gave him the 'Dont fuck around with me right now or else I will rip your throat out' look.

"Don't even think about getting your teeth anywhere near my throat," Scott quipped.

"Fine, I'll settle for Stiles' then."

"Deal."

"Dude!" Stiles exclaimed, whipping around to glare at Scott so fast he felt a small bit of whiplash. "Atleast plot my death without me being there to hear it!"

"Don't worry, Stiles. Derek cares for you too much to cause you any harm," Peter, who seemed to appear out of fucking nowhere and scared the shit out of Stiles because he sounded like he was _behind him_ , said with that same smooth tone to his voice that never seemed to go away and Stiles desperately wished that it would because it really was not fair what the wolf's voice alone could do to him.

"He's not the only one," Cora sang, winking at her uncle before pouring herself a glass of water.

Stiles shook his head and sat down on one of the garden chairs. "I don't wanna know."

Soon enough, the food was done and the pack had taken seats around the large wooden table in the middle of the yard, grabbing whatever appealed to them and devouring it in under three seconds. Every few minutes groans of satisfaction were heard along with happy little sighs and not-so-quiet burps; Scott, of course, being the loudest even with the continuous chatter and loud laughter amongst the group of friends and family. When Kira kissed his cheek because apparently Scott's cheeks were "incredibly soft and kissable" Stiles threw a burger bun at them for PDA and claimed that he did not need to see cute couples doing their cute coupley things. Cora agreed vehemently.

Peter was being his usual creepy and sassy self, tossing in a few snide remarks here and there as he munched on his, what, third burger? And we can't forget the completely obvious looks he gives Stiles when he either thinks Stiles won't notice or he just really doesn't care. The latter seems to be the more logical answer as Peter isn't stupid, far from it. Come to think of it, Stiles quite liked that about him. He could actually have an intelligent conversation with someone that wasn't Lydia. Although he wasn't sure he wanted to have a conversation with Peter but, hey, atleast the option was there.

"Oh my god!" Erica groaned, throwing her hands into the air and turning in Stiles' direction once Peter headed inside to use the bathroom. "You two have got to sort your shit out!"

"Um, what?" Stiles was baffled at Erica's sudden outburst.

"Oh _come on_ , Stiles. The man eye fucks the shit out of you on a daily basis!"

"I-What are you-Huh?!"

"Admit it, Stiles," Allison spoke from the other end of the table. "You've caught him staring at you so many times."

"Because he's Peter! He's creepy, it's in his blood!" He exclaimed, then turned to Derek. "No offence."

"None taken."

"Even Scott knows something's up, Stilinski," Isaac voiced, putting emphasis on Scott's name.

The teenager spluttered and babbled and whined. There was no way creepy uncle Peter had the hots for him, a geeky, hyperactive teenage boy with uncontrollable hormones and a tendency to ramble on until he lost his voice. It's not like all the time he spends staring at Stiles means anything! That's just what he does. Except, now that he thinks of it, Stiles has never seen Peter stare at anyone else in the pack as frequently as he does when it comes to him. Shit.

"Erm, Stiles?" Kira interrupted his train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"You're gone all.. red," She giggled.

His hands immediately flew up to his cheeks. They were warm, really warm. "This doesn't mean anything," He stated.

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked with a smirk. "Because generally when people blush it means-"

"Shut up!"

"Stiles," Scott spoke with utter seriousness. "Do you _like_ him?"

After he didn't reply immediately and had to actually think about it, Aiden and Ethan high fived across the table and choruses of "I knew it!" and "Told you so!" could be heard from all of his friends. The large smug grins on their faces could rival that of Cheshire Cat but that thought didn't do anything to cheer the lanky teenager up. He decided to do the logical thing and blame Peter's ass for his problems because, come on, have you seen him in those jeans? Stiles thumped his head against the table. _Don't think about his ass!_

"I hate you all," He mumbled.

"Surely that's not true, Stiles."

Of course Peter chose that exact moment to rejoin the group. Without even looking up Stiles knew that Peter heard _everything_ that was just said and he sounded so smug that Stiles just wanted to kiss his lips until that arrogant smirk was long gone. _Wait, what? Okay, that is definitely new. Maybe the ground will make an exception and actually swallow me up this time._

"So, what were we talking about?" Peter asked as he sat down beside Stiles instead of heading back to his usual spot.

"How much I fucking hate werewolves," Stiles said while he lifted his head from the table top. Allison, Lydia and Kira all wooped joyously from the other end of the table.

"You don't hate Peter," Boyd smirked at him. Erica's hand flew up to her mouth as she snickered. Stiles was full sure he was blushing again.

"Shut it, _Vernon_ ," The younger boy leered.

"I suppose that's good, because I don't hate Stiles either. No matter how unpleasant he can be at times." Peter shot him a small, genuine curl of the lips and then silence surrounded the table. It stayed quiet for a few moments until Cora cleared her throat and drew all attention to her.

"So I'm assuming that's the grand confession of love we were all waiting for, correct?"

"What, do you want me to get down on one knee and embarrass him further? If anymore blood rushes to his head he'll explode," Peter commented.

"We were just expecting something more from you," Derek replied, taking a large bite of his hot dog as he shrugged his shoulders. "Guess we'll have to settle for that."

"Disappointed doesn't even begin to cover it," Ethan chimed in.

Just as Lydia opened her mouth to add her view of things into the mix Peter tilted Stiles' face towards him and before anyone could question what the hell they were actually doing, Peter's lips were pressing against his in a hard kiss. After a moment of just sitting there wondering what the hell was going on and what the hell he should do, Stiles finally realised he should probably kiss back and tilted his head slightly to the left. From then on Stiles wasn't quite sure of anything else that was happening around them. He couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. All he knew was that Peter's lips felt incredible against his and he never wanted anyone else to kiss them. He didn't even notice the older man's hand on his cheek until they pulled away.

Everything was eerily quiet and the pair looked around the table to see the pack gaping at them, kitchen utensils dropped and mouths full of food hanging open. Stiles snorted in laughter at everyone's shocked facial expressions and broke out into a large grin, which finally brought some life back into his friend's faces and they all laughed in disbelief.

"Much better," Aiden concluded with a chuckle.

Stiles looked over at Peter again and smiled at the older man's swollen lips and flushed cheeks. "I agree."

**Author's Note:**

> So I was way too tired to actually re-read this when I finished writing it so apologies if there are any mistakes and whatnot, just leave a comment and I'll fix it.


End file.
